A Baby's Alphabet
by caspianandsusan4ever
Summary: A series of 26 one shots using letters of the alphabets for prompts about the Pevensies and Caspian and all of their adventures with the ever adorable baby Rilian. ABSOLUTE AND TOTAL FLUFF. Very suspian, very family fluffy. Requests accepted!
1. Apple Picking

**Welcome to the first chapter in my alphabet ones shot series! This entire idea was obsessedchick15's idea so thanks! Hope y'all enjoy this little tale about baby Rilian.**

* * *

><p>-<span>APPLE PICKING-<span>

September came and went, October moving in with gusty winds and changing leaves. Rilian approached his first fall with delighted curiosity, toddling here and there, minded by a family member. He was too little to walk on his own but rather enjoyed holding hands and roaming about to his little heart's content.

And his family was only too eager to comply. There could never be a family to love a baby as much as the Narnian Royals loved their little boy. Susan and Caspian were absolutely mesmerized by the little life they had created together, forever kissing and holding and cuddling their little son.

Even Edmund, who had had a phobia of being left alone with babies for years, _loved_ to babysit and could never hold or play with Rilian enough.

It was a fine autumn sun was out and shining, the wind gently stirring multicolored leaves when and Lucy decided it would be the perfect day to take little Rilian on his first apple picking adventure. It was one of their favorite activities and all were very excited to share the wonderful experience with the newest edition of their family.

And so the Royal Family of Narnia, laughing and each holding baskets for apple picking, wandered through apple orchards, Caspian and Susan holding hands and Lucy merrily chatting away while Edmund and Peter straggled behind, taking turns holding and walking the Prince of Narnia.

* * *

><p>"EDMUND!I'll kill you!"<p>

Edmund's face paled- Rilian giggled and kicked his tiny feet."Now Peter, think about this...you wouldn't hit the man holding your sister's baby would you?''

Peter's stopped dead in his track, heart visibly melting.

"Peete-r!" the baby exclaimed,wiggling his little body and reaching his hands out to his uncle.

Peter sighed, defeated. "Aw. You are so cute."

"Why thank you Peter!"

"Not you!"

Peter turned his attention back to the wiggling ball of energy in Edmund's arms.

"I was talking to this precious little baby-you look just like your dad, huh,'' he cooed, taking his nephew and kissing Rilian's fuzzy baby head. The infant's face puckered. "Dada?"

"Hmm? Daddy? Wanna go see Daddy and Mama?"

Rilian clapped his lovely little hands and Peter laughed.

"Okay then, let's find mummy and daddy."

* * *

><p>The apples were sweet and juicy, the thick skin tearing away to sour bubbling juices that tickled the taste buds.<p>

For the millionth time, Caspian tightened his grip around Susan and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent that was just purely_ her. _Of lilacs and apples, sunlight and wind- like home.

Susan laughed softly, stroking his hair and letting her fingers brush against his face. How they had found themselves in that current position was beyond Susan, but she quite liked it. Caspian was casually leaned against the bark of the fullest tree in the orchard, one leg stretched out and the other bent, Susan tucked between them with her back leaned against his broad chest and her head resting on his shoulder.

Four years ago if Caspian had spotted a friend cuddling and hugging and kissing so, he would have laughed endlessly. But that was before he understood the feeling of having someone you loved close to you. That was before he understood how it felt to look into someone's eyes and see so much more than your own reflection. That was before he had stood before the grand kings of Old, begging and pleading for permission to be apart of their sister's life forever. That was before he had proposed to his love under these very trees and danced at his wedding. That was before he felt his baby kick inside its mothers stomach, and before he had sat trembling in the common room listening to Susan's agony trying to bring their baby into the world. That was before he had been apart of a family.

The distance memory of that feeling of something missing tugged at him, suddenly making his throat constrict and the blood drain from his heart. That was when Susan kissed his neck and Edmund wolf whistled at them, and instantly the feeling vanished.

Caspian gave Edmund his most dangerous scowl.

"Look at that apple. Its gorgeous! I,uh, better go pick it and...use it as a sacrifice later. Bye!" Edmund replied hastily, nearly knocking over Peter in haste.

"Watch it Ed! Precious cargo here!"

"Etty! Me luve Etty!" Rillian babbled, trying to hug Edmund who pressed a hasty kiss to the baby's head.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too squirt. "

"Squirt!"

Edmund grinned before scurrying away but Peter continued on,strolling casually through the orchard. "Look, baby!"

The best moment of that day for Caspian was seeing his baby's face absolutely light up and his tiny red mouth stretch into a toothy grin, his adorable dipples gracing his lovely baby face and his small hands instantly reaching and waving at his beloved parents.

"Mummi! Papa, me coming!" the baby shouted, frantically squirming and twisting. "Down, Down!" he squealed urgently to Peter, who laughed at how serious he looked with his tiny eyebrows pulled together.

Rilian continued squealing and flailing, clambering all over Peter's face. "Me coming Mommy! Rilly coming!"

Peter set his nephew on the grass and grabbed his hands, having to hold back the running baby became even more excited when Susan held out her arms to her boy, the baby absolutely squealing.

Rilian jumped into his mother's arms jubilantly, Susan's arms wrapping around her son and folding her precious baby into herself, covering his little head with kisses and feeling her heart absouletly melt from the warmth radiating from his tiny body.

"Mommy, me!"

"Hi, baby. Mumma loves you baby, mumma loves you so much." she murmed softly into her son's ears, the baby giggling when her words tickled his ears. Rilan snuggled into his mothers chest, his tiny fists clutching at her dress adorably as Caspian pressed a loving kiss to Susan's cheek, trailing his hand slowly down Rilian's head and back.

"Hey buddy,you're such a big boy now huh? You'll be walking in no time."

As always, Rilian's little head snapped up at the sound of Caspian's husky voice and the calming affect Susan had on her son wore off in a heartbeat.

With a magnificent shriek of joy, Rilian jumped to his feet, Susan making a most unqueenly sound as his littly feet met with her stomach."Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

Without any warning, the little prince scrambled over his mother's shoulder, tumbling and rolling into his surprised father's lap with an adorable hiccup of surprise.

"Baby, be careful!"

Rilian only giggled, patting his tiny little hands on Caspian's chest."Me, play!''

Susan had adjusted herself so she was sitting across from her husband and son, Caspian's arm looped casuallly around her knee, Rillian standing on Caspian's thigh between the two.

"Careful sweetheat, you're going to give daddy a heart attack."

Lucy, Peter and Edmund materialized next to the couple and the entire family gathered around the excited baby who had become distracteded with the strange round things on the trees and was stretching himself up on his tippy toes and making the cutest sounds in the process in attempt to reach them.

Lucy grabbed Rilian out of Caspian's lap."Does someone want to pick his first apple?"

"Abbaple?"

Lucy nodded with a laugh and expertly lifted her nephew so his back was pressed against her chest, hefting him up so his tiny fingers would reach an apple on the lowest branch. At first Rilian just stared at the shiny, bobbling thing in it, his eyes shining. Cautiously, he stuck out his tiny pink tongue and licked it, deeming it 'nummy' and pullinh on the stubborn stem until it eventuallycame away in his lowered him, the baby proudly showing the family his accomplishment and recieving sound praise.

Setting him on the grass where the family could keep and eye on him, the older members of the family had their own fun, laughing and tossing rotten apples at one another, Caspian throwing Lucy over his shoulder and Edmund chasing afer Susan while whiping the remaining apple decay from his tunic and Peter thoroughly enjoying relaxing in a tree and watching the chaos.

However, what he did not see was that the tiny little patch of patted down grass was very much lacking a little Prince of Narnia.

The world continued on, Edmund catching up to Susan pinning her shoulders down with his knees and tickling her sides mercilessly, her screaming and squirming increasing drastically as he got closer to her tickle spot and Lucy laughing when Caspian lifted her to reach a particular high apple and then both enjoying its crisp crunchiness.

It was not until Edmund had mercy on his poor sister and Peter climbed down from the tree that anyone noticed anything was amiss, more specifically, that the baby was missing.

Naturally, it was Susan who noticed first, staggering up a small hilll and catching her breath after the enormous tickle fight.

"Oh Rilian baby, are you having fun my little love?" she huffed lovingly, her eyes scanning the area for the nice shady spot her darling had been contentedly playing in moments ago.

Only he was not there.

That was without a doubt the scariest moment of Susan's life. Her heart completely stopped and her her veins encrusted with ice.

"Rilian?" she called out , quickening her pace, hoping and praying someone had just picked him up. Edmund instantly sensed his sisters fear and his own heart sank, making him feel superbly nautious and dizzy and ill at the same time. Susan had reached the empty makeshift play spot and screamed in fear and dismay.

Instantly, the other three royals snapped in her direction.

Susan swayed slightly on her feet, her eyes becoming unfocused as she stumbled around dizzily hoping her son had just crawled a few feet away and was hiding behind the tree waiting to surprise mommy.

Edmund caught her and held her up for a moment. "It's okay Su, I'm sure he's fine, its alright. He can't even walk, he can't have gotten far.'"

Caspian sprinted to his wife, knowing in his gut what was wrong but praying to Aslan he was mistaken.

Lucy's eyes immdiately welled with tears. "Oh, Oh its all my fault! I should have been watching him, oh, oh Susan, Caspian I am so sorry! Oh, OH, I lost your baby!"

Susan could say nothing, just shook her head unbelievingly and stumbled off to the left, calling her son's name. Caspian managed to stumble to her side, the two searched frantically for their son, calling and yelling and crawling and running, the other royals following suit.

They looked everywhere. In the bushes, behind every tree,every nook and cranny tiny enough for his baby self. They yelled until there voices were hoarse, only he was nowhere to be found.

After nearly an hour and a half of searching, Caspian and Susan were frantically hysterical, Susan sobbing unconsalably into Caspian's shoulder and Caspian staring blankly at the landscape, his heart in absolute knots and his own tears coming. He felt as if all the color had gone from the world, a fear more intense than that of anything he had ever known tearing through him.

The others wearily walked towards the sobbing couple, hair ruffled and clothes dirty.

"No luck. We've looked everywhere. We've even asked all the birds to search from the skies'" Edmund said uneasyily.

"Oh, oh what if something has taken him!" Susan choked out, a fresh wave of tears coming.

Peter shook his head fervently. "Now don't think that way Su! We were all standing right there; no one could have taken him. It doesn't make sense. He can't even walk yet!"

Just then, a tinny fluttering of wings interupted the crisis and the royals looked up. A tiny red sparrow was fluttering towards tehe royals.

"Your majesties, your majesties, I was flying over the hollow -such a lovely little hallow...you know, I was there yesterday with the eggs and it is just a great little spot and that reminds me I was talking to my cousin, yesterday and she just-you can never get her to stop talking ya know? Just on and on and on and on-I just hate Creatures like that don't you Queen Susan? You've got something important you need to find out and the other person just keeps talking and talking and talking, wasting time that you don't have until finally you're like get out of my face already you're terrible and you're making me super uncomfortable-oh, like my neighbor, she's a bluejay so you musn't judge her too harshly now- I needed to leave the nest to get something to eat and-"

"HEY!"

The sparrow stopped mid-syllable.

"If you don't mind, our baby is missing and if you don't have any helpful information, please feel free to excuse yourself. In fact, we would prefer it," Edmiund growled rather meanly at the babbling busy-body bird, who shut her beak immediately and fluffed her feathers impertenently.

"Well. I was just going to say I heard some strange human-like speak near the ravine and it was coming from the oddest little creature." the bird huffed madly.

"The ravine!"

"My baby!"

Without so much as another syllable, the five royals of Narnia were already half way to the ravine, yelling and screaming the baby's name, all of them feeling about one word away from a severe heart attack.

The ravine was perhaps the most dangerous spot within miles of the castle and Susan could not help but picture all the horrible scenerios she could find her baby in.

The forest only got deeper, darker and creepier as the royals continued running, mangled branches snagging their clothes and ripping at their skin. The forest was well beyond the edge of the apple orchard and it was imfathomable how Rilian could have found himself there. But now, the only thing any of them were thinking about was finding him. Because if they didn't, they did not know who would.

Before long it was nearly impossible to see but nevertheless, they pressed on. Susan's heart stopped when she thought she heard something. "Wait! Listen!'

The small procession came to a halt and after a moment, found a very, very happy babble could be heard not too far off. Caspian immediately took off slightly to the west, moving faster than anyone had ever seen him move and bursting through a tangle of underbrush.

A small shriek of joy could be heard-whether from Rilian of Caspian no one ever knew- but then Caspian uttered the most beautiful sentence Susan had ever heard.

"We found him!"

Susan had never been so immensely relieved in her whole entire life.

"Thank Aslan! Oh, thank Aslan!"

The four Pevensies tore through the bracken and burst onto the cliffed edge of the ravine where Caspian was holding and rocking Rilian with tears running down from his eyes and Rilian softly babbling into Caspian's shoulder.

"Oh, my boy! My sweet precious boy!" Susan murmed as she ran towards her husband and son, throwing her arms around Rilian and covering every inch of him with kisses for the second time that day. Rilian looked as happy as Susan felt, giving Susan a little kiss on the cheek and trying to wrap his short little arms around her neck.

Rilan whimpered slightly when his parent's tears splattered on his hair but otherwise the baby was safe and happy, making adorable baby sounds. After a moment of Susan and Caspian purely soaking in the fact that their baby was in their arms once more, the rest of the familiy jogged towards the baby with massive grins, each having their turn kissing and holding him.

Eventually the family sank onto the earth in an oh so cliche group hug, the happy prince grinning in the center while thousands upon thousands of kisses and loving words rained down upon him. Susan made the mistake of glancing behind her and nearly stopped breathing when she saw how far down the ravine was-and how close her baby had been to the edge.

No one ever saw the bashful, ashamed baby eagle flying away home with tears in its sharp little eyes, looking back sadly at Rilian- the strange featherless little bird young Squeeksbeek had only wanted to bring home so he could have a baby brother.

But the enter family was baffled when Rilian pointed at the sky and waved-"Bye bye Squeeky!''

After twenty or so minutes of cuddly sweetness, Rilian giggled.

"Me got you."


	2. Bathtime

**hello fanfiction world! I know, I know i haven't written anything for a while and I am so very sorry, ( i am suffering from writters block on the Beggining of Forever) but am hard at work on something else to try and beat it. Now, this could be considered a slight spoiler for BOF, but you do not have to read that to understand this. Totally unrelated:) Hopefuly by late tonight, I will have my alphabet story up which i have been working on for a while. Basically, it a series of one-shots about Susan's pregnancy and baby fluff with letters of the alphabet as prompts. Originally, this was my one- shot for "B" but I decieded to go a different route on the first few but still wanted to put this up. Total, total fluff but i hope you like it. Drop me a line, let me know what you think!Here goes:)**

* * *

><p>Rillian would not get in the bathtub.<p>

Caspian had been trying for an hour. Rillian had spent the entire day playing on the beach, splashing in the water, and getting absolutely COVERED in sand….but he would not get in the tub.

While adorable and the sweetest baby any of the Pevensies had ever seen, the baby prince tended to go a little crazy whenever Caspian tried doing anything other than playing with him; feeding, dressing, changing diapers, and bathing him were almost impossible for Caspian to do on his own, as all Rillian wanted to do was play with daddy.

Caspian picked up his little son for what seemed like the thousandth time and brought the adorable little prince up to his eye level so they could have a little man-to-man- conversation.

"Now Rilllian; we've talked about this, baby. Mommy is taking audiences with Uncle Peter and if you're not clean and in bed by the time she is finished, daddy is going to be in big trouble," he said sternly in his best I'm-the-father-and–you-are- the-child- voice.

Rillian giggled and squirmed, his little eyes lighting up. The king"s heart positively melted when Rillian's pudgy little sand- covered hand patted him quite forcefully on the mouth.

The High King sighed as he picked the particles of sand off his tongue and tried to look sternly at his son who was flopping and bouncing and flailing in all directions.

"Me no tub! Me no tub!'' he shouted jubilantly. Apparently, this was his favorite sort of game.

''Dada no bat!'' he cried, continuing to flop and laugh and twist, shaking sand all over Caspian until he too was covered.

With a frustrated sigh Caspian once again set the difficult little boy on the soft towel spread over the counter by the tub, as he was squirreling around so much Caspian feared he would wiggle right out of his daddy's arms.

''Rilly no bat! Dada no tub! Rilly no bat! Daddy no tub!" he chanted merrily, shouted as loud as his little lungs would allow and pounding on the counter with his tiny clenched fists.

"Rillian, now stop that, Mamma 's trying to work downstairs. Settle down now'" he said weakly.

Less than a year old and Rillian already had daddy wrapped around his little finger. Caspian was dreading the teenage years.

Ten minutes ticked by.

Then fifteen.

Then thirty.

They forty-five.

And Rillian was not in the tub.

After Rillian had been shouting and squirming and running about the room as fast as his short little legs would go for almost an hour, Caspian decided enough was enough and scooped his little son up, firmly putting him down on the makeshift changing table and starting on the little buttons on Rillian's shirt.

Before, Rillian was the happiest little baby, squealing as Caspian was chasing him around the room and patting his lovely little sandy hands all over daddy's face and shirt. But if there was one thing Rillian refused to let anyone but Susan do; it was taking his clothes off.

Rillian giggled and babbled sweetly to himself and it was all fun and games until Caspian touched the first tiny little button. And then it was just war.

Rillian started having a fit. Wailing and crying and squirming and swinging his tiny little fists at daddy. The young king easily dodged all the blows but was afraid Rillian would hurt himself in his tiny fit of rage.

"Rilly no bat! Dada mean!''

A little piece of Caspian's heart broke away.

"I am not!nOh come on Rillian, shhhh shhh its okay baby, you love baths remember? Please baby, calm down, its alright. Dear Aslan please stop crying!" he moaned as the now shirtless baby continued wailing and screaming insufferably, squirming and kicking his cute little feet and rolling this way and that, his fuzzy baby hair sticking out from all angles.

"Dada noooo! Rilly no bat! Rilly no bat! Rilly want mama! Maaaaamaaaaaaaa!" the little prince wailed, breaking Caspian's heart until tears almost came to his eyes.

"Ohhh baby, no no, no, don't cry, dear Aslan please don't cry!" he choked, his heart braking and crumbling to see his baby so upset.

Wildly, he looked about the bathroom floor where numerous toys and things were strewn around, Caspian's last hope of getting his son to stop crying. Finally, he spotted Monkey, Rillian very favorite toy Susan had made for him on the second day of her son's life.

"Oh, Ril look who I found! Look, look baby, its monkey! Look who's here to see you- Monkey!" he tried desperately, waving the little plushy monkey in front of the baby's face hopelessly.

"MAAAAAMAAAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!" the little boy wailed even loader, his little chest heaving and his lovely face red from crying.

Caspian could not stand to see his baby cry a second longer and tossed Monkey aside, picking up his son in his arms and bouncing gently from one leg to the other, as he knew the baby liked the rocking motion. _Think Caspian think!_

A little light-bulb turned on in his head and Caspian quickly set the baby down on the soft rug and stumbled over to the wardrobe, throwing every shirt he owned over his soldier and rummaging through all of his wife's dresses until he finally found her nightdress. Not bothering to think how ridiculous he looked, Caspian tugged the dress over his head and raced back to his son, all but diving onto the carpet next to him.

He remembered Peter telling him once that babies enjoyed their parents scents and that is was very helpful to shushing upset babies.

He patted and stroked and held the best he could but smelling Susan seemed to make Rillian more upset than ever, pounding his tiny fists against Caspian chest and struggling madly to free himself.

"No dada, me want Mama!" he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh my sweet little darling, please don't cry. Daddy likes it when you smile, can you smile for daddy?"

More tears.

Caspian wanted to cry.

Despite what people think, babies are not nearly as delicate as some seem to think and the force that little boy could wail with was truly remarkable-as the professor liked to joke, Rillian was even louder than young Caspian X was.

So loud, in fact, the Gentle Queen heard her baby's cry from the throne room and bolted from her throne, cutting off one of the more bitter Black Dwarfs without more than a hasty 'excuse me', and running as fast as she could down the hallway towards her son's wailing.

That was possibly one of the scariest moments of Susan's life, hearing her baby wailing and crying so.

Moments later she burst through the door to bathroom, her hair slightly disheveled and her cheeks red, hand slightly trembling; she was terrified something horrible had happened to her son.

Caspian was standing with his back to the door, rocking the most upset baby Susan had ever seen. Caspian had immediately whipped around at the sound of the banging door, ready to defend his son from any intruder, but sighed and enormous sigh of relief when he saw his wife standing in the doorway.

Rillian's puckered little face twisted into the loudest wail yet, stretching his tiny hands out to his mother and desperately trying to struggle free from his father's grasp.

"Oh my poor baby!" she exclaimed, rushing forth and taking the hysteric prince in her arm, holding him close to her chest and resting her cheek against his fuzzy baby head.

"Oh my sweet, precious little baby boy! Shhhh its alright, calm down now baby, everything is alright, mamma's here, shhhh…oh my poor darling!" she whispered soothingly, the little boy already beginning to settle a bit in his mother's arms. His earsplitting shriek had been reduced to a dull roar in a matter of seconds, although he was still shuddering and gasping.

In a matter of minutes, Rillian had stopped crying altogether although his big brown eyes watered, and was still visibly upset, whimpering and nervously playing with the strings on his mother's bodice.

Caspian watched the scene before him, utterly dumbstruck with awe at how amazing his wife was.

"There now, that wasn't so bad no huh? No need to fuss, daddy just loves you and wants get all this nasty sand of," she whispered softly, very carefully whipping the remnants of sand from her son's cheek.

"How the hell did you do that?" Caspian asked in a strange voice, utterly mesmerized. Susan only laughed and laid there sleepy little son on the towel, glancing lovingly at her husband.

"See there we go. Now let's get you all cleaned up little mister, can you be a big boy and let mummy take off your pants hmm? There's my little man," she cooed gently as finally Rillian allowed himself to be undressed, staring thoughtfully at his mother as her hands lightly moved about his body, occasionally giving his fat little belly a tickle.

Seconds later, Susan lifted her and Caspian's most precious treasure into the warm water of the baby sized tub.

"Rilly….no…bat…." the little Prince mumbled sleepily as the warm waters of the bath lapped his soft skin, whisking the sand which had been the reason for most of his discomfort away.

Susan tucked a loose curl behind her ear and gave a sigh of endearment as her happy little son started splashing in the water, giggling as a few droplets landed in his hair.

Caspian too chuckled at their little treasures happiness; it was as if everything was right with the world again.

"Dada look!" Rillian squealed, slapping his tiny hands against the water and spraying both his parents with water droplets.

Caspian reached out a rough hand and stroked Rillian's head, overjoyed Rillian seemed not to be angry with him anymore. Hearing his sweet little love screaming for Susan and being so unhappy being with Caspian was more than he could bear.

"He's just a baby you know. He didn't mean any of it. He loves you very, very much," Susan said mildy, bending over the tub to kiss her baby's face.

"How do you know?" Caspian replied uneasily, then realizing how silly he sounded.

His wife shook her head then wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug, resting the side of her face contentedly on his heart.  
>"I know because when I was pregnant, he would always start to kick when he heard you voice. And once or twice I swear I felt him laugh when you were rubbing my belly. And by the way he lights up when he sees you. And how much he loves to play with you and sit in your spot on the bed. He just…loves you, Caspian; no strings attached,''<p>

Caspian sighed, kissing the top of his wife's head and loosely wrapping his arms about her waist as the two watched Rillian adorably playing in the tub.

The new parents enjoyed bathing their baby immensely, making strange faces, washing his soft little body and laughing at his curiosity. Susan could sense their little Prince growing sleepy and together mother and father dried all the water off of the happy baby, managed to put his jammies on and carefully tucked him into the crib Caspian had made with his very own hands.

Rillian looked beyond adorable in sleep, his small fingers curled around the soft fleece blanket and Monkey tucked safely under his arms, his breathing gentle and steady.

The young couple must have watched him sleep for hours, holding each other and simply marveling in the wonder that was their own son, the live proof of their love for each other.

Finally, the two weary parents started off to bed, kissing their son goodnight and walking hand in hand to their own bedroom.

Susan's eyebrow puckered and she stopped just outside the nursery door.

"Darling, why are you wearing my nightdress?"

Caspian looked down at himself and sighed.

"Because, Susan, our son just has a little bit too much of me in him."


End file.
